


Relaxation

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meditation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex and Anakin relaxing together and doing other things.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Relaxation

Rex was shirtless and working on a report before bed. He shivered while his bare feet slid against the cold floor.

He got into bed and curled up against Rex's chest. He breathed in Rex's comforting scent with a sigh.

Rex wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

He kissed Rex's bare chest and admired the work that went into it.

He absentmindedly traced his chest and Rex looked down at him in amusement. He blushed and hid his face against Rex's chest.

Rex laughed and he loved the sound. He looked up at Rex's twinkling honey brown eyes and kissed him.

Rex kissed him back and touched his butt. He squeaked when Rex squeezed it.

He looked up and pouted at his secret husband. They had gotten married almost a year ago and he loved every minute of it.

Rex set down the datapad and started playing with his curls. He brushed the knot's out with his fingers and he relaxed into the touch.

He enjoyed the soft feeling of Rex's hands on him. He closed his eyes and started meditating. He focused on the movement of Rex's hands and the smell of his body.

He focused on the feeling of Rex's breathing and he matched the pace. When he finally pulled out of meditation. He feels a lot more relaxed and looks up at Rex.

Rex kisses his nose and says.

"Hello Cyare."

He kisses Rex back and sits up in his lap. His fingers curl around Rex's chest and he grinds against Rex's lap.

Rex gives him a hungry look and reaches out. He rubs his thighs and inches his hands upwards.

He feels Rex's hands on his underwear and he groans. Rex presses a hand against his cock and says.

"Your so beautiful."

Rex reaches up and kisses his neck. He can feel Rex bite along his neck, while removing his underwear.

Rex moves him, until his hole is against Rex's cock. He grinds down and teases Rex with a smirk.

Rex rubs against his hard nipples through the shirt and he moans. Rex flips them over and pulls off his blacks.

He can see Rex's huge length hanging between his legs and he moans in want. Rex grabs the lube and pours it over a finger.

He pushes in and a moan, is ripped from his throat. Rex kisses his neck and takes a nipple into his mouth.

He can feel another finger enter him and he moans. Rex kisses his chest before kissing him.

He tries to fuck himself on Rex's fingers, but Rex stops him. He gives him an inpatient look and Rex laughs.

He pouts and Rex kisses it off his face. He can feel another finger stretch him and he begs for more.

"I want to feel your cock."

Rex nips his ear and whispers.

"Do you want me to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow? Do you want to feel my cock slide against your tight little hole."

Rex pulls his fingers away and he cries out at the loss.

"P-please Rex, I need you."

Rex slicks up his cock and presses against his rim. He relaxes into Rex's touch and says.

"Move."

Rex kisses a shoulder and pushes in. It takes a moment to adjust and he enjoys the feeling of Rex's hands stroking his hair.

When he feels ready to move. He presses down and says.

"Move Rex."

Rex starts moving and he moans. Rex leaves marks all along his neck, while fucking into him.

He moans when Rex presses against his prostate. Rex starts hitting that wonderful spot every time.

Rex sets a rhythm that has him moaning and crying out. He presses down and Rex moans.

He pounds into him, until he isn't sure where he starts and Rex ends. He can feel his hard aching cock and he tries to reach out, but Rex stops him.

He whines and Rex fucks into him even harder.

He cums when Rex hits his prostate and bites his neck. He cries out and let's orgasm wash over him. He squeezes down and it sends Rex over the edge.

Together they fall into the abyss that is orgasm. When he finally comes back to himself, Rex is wiping his legs off and kissing his thigh.

He feels Rex suck a mark onto his hips and thighs before moving up and kissing him.

He tiredly kisses back, but he feels exhausted. Rex gets up and grabs him a glass of water.

He holds it and starts drinking it. While Rex is rubbing his stomach.

"You look so beautiful, like this."

He blushes and continues drinking his water. Rex takes the cup when he's done and puts it onto the night stand.

He leans back and Rex lays next to him. He climbs up and lays his head against Rex's chest.

Rex brushes against the marks he left and pulls him closer. He wraps his arms around his hips and kisses him.

He moans and they trade back and forth kisses. He leans his head on Rex's chest and thinks to himself. This is perfect.

He yawns and falls asleep in Rex's arm. 

The next morning Rex wakes up with Fives and Kix bursting into the room.

He wake with a start and pulls the blankets up. He looks at his two troopers and angrily sits up.

His and Anakin's cocks brush together and Anakin shivers. He holds him against his chest and shouts at his men.

"What are you doing in here!"

Kix holds up a placating gesture.

"We were worried about you. Usually your up by now."

Fives looks shocked and he whisper shouts.

"I didn't know you are the General were together."

Anakin was still asleep, but he wouldn't be for long. If his brothers don't go away.

"Yes we are together, now get out."

He points at the door and Fives runs out. Kix however stays behind and asks.

"Did you two have sex?"

He frowns.

"Yes."

Kix nodded and said.

"I want to see you both in medbay later today. I need to update your medical records."

Kix looked at his datapad before pausing.

"What exactly are you two?"

"Were married."

Kix looks shocked and he says.

"How long?"

"Almost a year."

Kix nodded and left in a daze. He heard the door shut and he layed down. Anakin nuzzled into his chest and he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rexwalker day.


End file.
